Hacia el futuro
by Caesar Lucius
Summary: Una historia de la relación trágica y cómica entre Ranma y Akane rumbo a la esperada boda que tanto ansían sus padres y al parecer ¿ellos también?
1. Inicio del fin

Notas del autor:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

AT: Diálogos de Akane Tendo

RS: Diálogos de Ranma Saotome

Letras mayúsculas completasen gritos muy fuertes

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL INICIO DEL FIN**

Era una tarde cualquiera en el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, ya había transcurrido casi un año de la boda fallida de los prometidos, que había sido interrumpida por sus torpes amigos. Esa tarde los chicos tenían casa sola ya que sus familiares los habían castigado por las típicas y comunes peleas que tenían casi a diario, pero ya cada vez eran menos seguidas, pero aun así cuando lo hacían eran tan escandalosos que terminaron hartando a sus padres tanto que de cidieron salir de viaje a las aguas termales para poder descansar de ellos y que ellos pudieran tener un momento de calma para que pudieran reflexionar sobre lo que habían hecho y ellos tener un momento de calma de la pareja de prometidos.

Ranma se encontraba acostado de lado frente a la televisión mientras que Akane estaba sentada tomando el té y mirando a su prometido con ceño fruncido ya que habían tenido una discusión ese mismo día en la mañana.

AT: ese idiota solo está ahí mirando la televisión tan calmado (pensó la peli azul mientras retiraba la vista de su prometido) aunque no recuerdo porque estábamos enojados (pensó mientras hacia un gesto de tristeza) lo más seguro es que fuera por sus prometidas (poniéndose furiosa de nuevo) o… tal vez sea por lo otro (recuperando su cara de tristeza).

RS: Akane… (la llamo el chico) discúlpame por haberme peleado contigo esta mañana (dijo el chico con un tono de voz poco frecuente en el) sinceramente no recuerdo porque peleábamos, espero que me perdones por haberlo olvidado, si te llegue a ofender por la discusión por favor discúlpame.

Akane lo miro sorprendida jamás había visto a su prometido disculparse de esa manera, tan casual, lo que hizo que ella pusiera una sonrisa en su rostro y un cierto rubor también, al notar por encima del hombro del chico también un cierto rubor en él.

AT: ¿Así? (respondió la chica en cierto tono burlón) así que el gran y orgulloso Ranma está pidiéndole disculpas a su muy hermosa y bellísima prometida, debes quererme mucho para tragarte de esa manera tu orgullo (esto último lo dijo mientras pegaba una risita).

RS: ¡Eso no es cierto! (grito el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojo y se levantaba de golpe, mirando fijamente a su prometida y dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo) solo quería disculparme porque no me gusta estar peleado contigo y mucho menos si no recuerdo el motivo de la discusión (este úl timo lo decía mientras apartaba la vista ya que al ver a su prometida con una gran sonrisa la cual la hacía ver hermosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la vista). (Akane pego una pequeña risa al ver a su bobo ruborizarse de esa manera, al escuchar eso el chico volteo rápidamente hacia ella) ¡De que te ríes boba!

AT: Sabes, me encanta que te pongas así de nervioso por mi culpa (lo decía con cierto tono de burla).

RS: ¡Esto no es lo que crees! (volvió a gritar el chico) solo lo decía porque te veías con cierta aura de tristeza y no soporto verte así y mucho menos si es por mi culpa (lo dijo mientras volvió a mirar el suelo y con cierta tristeza en su voz)

AT: Entonces… ¿en esto has pensado en todo el día? (respondiendo ella aun con cierto tono de preocupación)

RS: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

AT: Entonces… ¿porque no me cuentas de que se trata tu programa? (con cierto tono burlón)

El chico no sabía que contestar así que volteo rápidamente hacia el televisor, pero al darse cuenta de que este mismo estaba apagado se puso realmente nervioso y solo tartamudeaba.

AT: (soltó un suspiro de resignación) el televisor este apagado desde hace horas, solo llegaste y te sentaste ahí fingiendo ver la televisión.

RS: ¡Esto es tu culpa! (grito el chico)

AT: ¿Mi culpa? (ella contesto molesta)

RS: Si… si no hubieras tenido esa tonta discusión no hubiera estado tan distraído por pensar en la manera de poder pedirte perdón y hacerte sonreír de nuevo ya que así te vez más hermosa (dijo lo último gritando).

Akane al escuchar esto se puso colorada y Ranma al reflexionar lo que había dicho hace un momento, se puso igual de rojo y se quedaron de pie mirando el suelo durante un buen rato. El silencio fu roto por el sonido del estómago del chico

AT: Bu… bueno… ¿N… no… te gustaría comer algo?

RS: Si me encantaría (aun con nervios contesto)

AT: Creo que Kasumi dejo algo preparado por si tardaban en regresar y nos daba hambre, creo que iré a buscarlo a ver que encuentro, no tardo espérame aquí

RS: (Se quedó ahí de pie pensando que ni él se había dado cuneta del hambre que tenía en ese momento) Y todo por estar pensando en la manera de poder disculparse de esa estúpida, boba… fuerte, bella, hermosa… es que estoy pensando (dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza intentándose sacar esos pensamientos y al mismo tiempo se llevaba la mano a la frente) debo de parar esos pensamientos y despejar mi mente ya que si no lo hago no podré concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

AT: (Mientras estaba en la cocina estaba sirviendo los platos y pensaba) No puedo creer que ese tonto haya estado pensando en mi todo el día maldito pervertido… y en cómo arreglar las cosas (cuando pensó eso empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que le dijo su prometido) anqué en cierta manera me alegra saber que se preocupa y piensa en mí (al ver los platos servidos se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nada así que agarr o su plato y le dio un pequeño extra al tazón de Ranma) espero que lo agradezca el tonto.

Akane salió de la cocina con los dos platos y vio a su prometido sentado jugando con los palillos y esta frunció un poco el ceño para fingir un poco que esa imagen le había dado mucha ternura.

AT: ten, aquí tienes tu plato, espero que lo disfrutes, porque es todo lo que ahí

Ranma no sabía porque tan repentino cambio de humor, pero al ver a Akane sentándose vio que en su plato tenía una porción más pequeña que la porción que a él le había servido, solo se sentó a comer y ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que

RS: Akane ya me tengo que ir a entrenar, podrías terminar de comerte esto por mi

AT: ¡¿QUÉ?! no me digas que te ya te llenaste, tu sueles comer mucho y ahora ni siquiera pudiste acabar tu plato

RS: Lo siento Akane es que he perdido mucho tiempo y necesito irme a entrenar en este momento

AT: ¡PUES POR MI TE PUEDES IR A DONDE QUIERAS!

Ranma al escuchar esto volteo rápidamente y lo que vio lo dejo impactado vio como la chica derramaba una lagrima, al ver esto el chico sintió como si le hubieran golpeado directamente al corazón no pudo hacer más que agarrarse el pecho mientras se acercaba a la chica.

RS: ¿Oye porque lloras? (pregunto con una voz muy gentil mientras la garraba de los hombros)

AT: ¡N… no estoy llorando!... tonto (esto último lo dijo con muy pocos ánimos) sabes… te mentí sobre lo de Kasumi, en realidad yo preparé esta comida te la quería dar como símbolo de disculpa, pero al momento que te disculpaste tu primero preferí decir que era de Kasumi, pero veo (al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas) Me volvió a quedar horrible ¿no es ciert o?

Ranma se quedó sorprendido por la confesión de su prometida y por puro instinto se lanzó hacia ella dándole un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de su prometida

AT: ¿Qué crees que haces bobo? (pregunto muy sonrojada la chica)

RS: Lo lamento no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal por la comida, de hecho, me encanto (con voz muy clamada)

AT: Entonces ¿Por qué no te lo comiste todo tonto?

RS: Porque vi que tu porción en tu plato era más chica que la mía y pues pensé en ese momento que si me acababa el mío te quedarías con hambre y no me gustaba esa idea, así que decidí dejarte un poco del mío

AT: ¡No te creo estúpido! (Mientras se hundía más en el pecho del chico)

RS: Claro que es cierto (mientras la apretaba más con su abraso)

AT: No te creo nada (con una voz no muy convencida) No puedo creer que se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle por más que creía que jamás me prestaba atención (mientras pensaba esto más fuerte se sujeta del muchacho)

RS: Mmmm… ¿Akane?

AT: ¿Qué pasa? (respondió con una voz angelical y tierna)

RS: Discúlpeme por hacerte llorar, por favor (al mismo le lanza una sonrisa a su prometida)

AT: No importa, creo que no tenía razones para enojarme así

RS: Aun así, me comeré el resto de mi plato, pero por favor comete eso al menos (al mismo tiempo sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo) no me gustaría dejarte hambrienta, lo estaba guardando para cuando termináramos el entrenamiento, pero prefiero que tú te lo comas.

AT: Solo te lo comes porque te doy lastima ¿cierto?

RS: ¡Claro que no! (dijo con mucho nerviosismo) lo hago porque tú lo preparaste especialmente para mi

Esa última parte hizo que ambos chicos se ruborizaban y duraron callado durante un buen rato

RS: Sabes algo

AT: ¿Qué cosa?

RS: Aun seguimos abrazados (al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba y acomodaba su cara encima de la cabeza de su prometida para que esta no la viera)

AT: Ahh… ¿acaso te molesta? (dijo con cierto nivel de enfado)

RS: N… No claro que no… si fuera así jamás me habría lanzado a abrazarte (ambos se pusieron aún más rojos) creo… que… de hecho… me… gusta.

AT: A mí… también… (Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por un buen rato y habían perdido la noción del tiempo) Ranma, ¿en verdad te gusta abrazarme?

RS: Cl… claro q… que si (respondió el chico rojo como tomate)

AT: Entonces significa ¿Qué me quieres? (también súper ruborizada) (Ranma no sabía que responder así que solo empezó a tartamudear, Akane al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar una risita) No te preocupes yo sé que me quieres ¿acaso no lo recuerdas lo que sucedió en Jusenkyo? (el chico no podía contestar al recordar lo que había sucedido, estaba hirviendo de la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un toque de tristeza al recordar lo que le estuvo a puno de suceder a Akane) (soltó otra risita) eso solo me demuestra lo mucho que me quieres (y en ese instante lo abrazo con más fuerza, al sentir eso el chico se empezó a controlar)

RS: Claro que te quiero

AT: ¿Cómo amiga? (lo dijo con cierto tono de tristeza)

RS: No… como algo mas (y le soltó un pequeño beso en la cabeza)

Al sentir esto Akane se puso rojísima y empezó a temblar

AT: Y… ¿qué paso con tus prometidas?

RS: (Soltó una risita al escuchar eso) sabes que ellas solo las veo como amigas, a ti es a la que quiero, y creo… que tú también… sientes lo mismo ¿no?

AT: (Solo contesto moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo) Si… nos queremos tanto… ¿Por qué no nos hemos besado? O ¿porque tardamos tanto tiempo en confesar nuestros sentimientos?

RS: No lo sé, supongo porque los dos temamos lo que el otro pudiera responder

AT: Entonces… significa que… con esta confesión… somos… no… novi… ¡PAREJA OFICIAL! (grito al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su ya oficial novio)

Ranma no se podía creer lo que había gritado su prometida, estaba rojo a mas no poder, y de los nervios solo pudo reaccionar con una carcajada rara, mientras que su prometida lo miraba con furia

RS: Cla… claro… que si… mi marimacho…

AT: Eres un tonto

RS: Pero soy solo tu tonto

AT: Claro que si… tonto (lo dijo mientras recuperaba el abrazo con su prometido) (Akane aun un poco molesta aun por como su prometido había reaccionado se le ocurrió la perfecta venganza) Oye ya que somos más que amigos que te parece si nos damos un beso para sellar el compromiso (esto último lo d ijo con una cara picara)

En ese momento Ranma se puso aún más rojo como nunca antes lo había estado

RS: Este… yo… no…

AT: ¿Qué?... ¿acaso no quieres? (lo dijo mientras ponía una pequeña cara de molestia fingida)

RS: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! claro que si me gustaría (dijo muy nerviosamente)

AT: entonces… acércate para que me lo des (de nuevo con una cara picara, que no hizo más que solo poner más nervioso al chico) vamos te estoy esperando

El chico empezó a acercarse poco a poco hirviendo de la vergüenza hacia su prometida y la veía con esos hermosos labios que lo estaban esperando mientras ella tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados, el hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar, fue un momento que parecía eterno a Akane por el lar go tiempo que le tomo a su prometido llegar a ella y se preguntaba si en verdad se iba a atrever su cobarde de hacerlo, aunque para ella solo era una broma para incomodar a su prometido, y al fin después de un largo tiempo de espera , al fin sus labios se juntaron.

**Notas del escritor**

Este es mi primer fanfic me gustaría saber si les gusto este primer capítulo de esta historia que estoy planeando escribir tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí ya que me había dado cuenta que esta primera parte había quedado demasiado larga en el borrador que escribí a mano así que decid í convertir el primer capítulo en dos partes, si les está gustando háganmelo saber para así terminar de escribir en el borrador la segunda parte y subirla lo más pronto posible.

Tengo planeado escribir sobre la evolución de la relación de Ranma y Akane hasta su boda, pero si veo que les gusta incluso me encantaría escribir la continuación en una segunda parte. No solo contendrá momentos románticos sino también trágicos o al menos eso es lo que espero ya que tampoco quiero forzar nada.


	2. Atrapados en el acto

Notas del autor:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

AT: Diálogos de Akane Tendo

RS: Diálogos de Ranma Saotome

KT: Diálogos de Kasumi Tendo

NT: Diálogos de Nabiki Tendo

ST: Diálogos de Soun Tendo

GS: Diálogos de Genma Saotome

NS: Diálogos de Nodoka Saotome

Letras mayúsculas significan gritos muy fuertes

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Escena de beso explicita léase con preocupación o sáltese el primer párrafo**

**CAPÍTULO 2. ¡¿ATRAPADOS EN EL ACTO!?**

Estuvieron besándose con mucha pasión, sus lenguas chocaban entre si una y otra vez saboreando los labios uno del otro, jamás pensaron que su primer beso sería tan apasionado. Ranma empezó a saborear y morder los labios de su prometida mientras esta liberaba un pequeño gemido que al chico le pareció súper excitante así que continúo haciéndolo, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la espalda de su prometida, deslizándose poco a poco hasta el final de ella. Ranma pensaba que la tenía totalmente controlada y sumisa pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la parte final de la espalda, la chica le dio la media vuelta al asunto y ahora Ranma estaba contra la espada y la pared la chica empezó a someterlo poco a poco sin que este se diera cuenta. Empezó a morder la lengua del chico y metía la suya dentro de su boca y Ranma no podía hacer nada más que abrir los ojos muy asombrado, las manos de la chica recorrían todo el pecho del chico, y a él le gustaba lo que ella estaba haciendo y a ella le encantaba sentir el cuerpo bien formado de su prometido. No dejaban sin tocar ninguna zona de la persona que tenían enfrente.

Estuvieron besándose y manoseándose el uno al otro un buen rato hasta que ambos se separaron no porque quisieran sino porque ya les hacía falta el aliento. Quedaron muy despeinados y agitados

RS: Yo lo… siento (lo dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento) me deje … llevar

AT: No te … preocupes (recuperando el aliento y tragando saliva) yo… también… hice lo mismo

RS: Admito que me… gusto (lo dijo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se ponía más rojo que un tomate) creo… que… con esto lo formalizamos nuestra relación, ¿no?

AT: Si… creo que si… por cierto… a mí también me… gusto (también se ponía muy colorada)

RS: ¿Te… gustara… otro? (lo decía mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba con sus dedos evitando contacto visual con su prometida ya que le daba mucha vergüenza)

AT: Eres un pervertido, pero… claro que me gustaría otro… tonto (al mismo tiempo se lanzaba al pecho de su prometido para ocultar su cara roja) pero… solo si tú… quieres

RS: Cla… claro que quiero boba (o decía con mucho nerviosismo, mientras abrazaba a la chica) (ambos se quedaron en silencio abrazándose durante un rato) creo… que deberíamos empezar (al mismo tiempo liberaba a la chica el abrazo)

AT: Sip (le lanzo una hermosa sonrisa)

El chico le se quedó mirando durante un buen rato y de repente empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro, pero esta vez al mismo tiempo listos para darse otro beso más apasionado que la vez anterior, pero justo en ese instante…

KT: Ya llegué (entro gritando la Tendo mayor) perdón por llegar de improvisto, pero se me olvido dejarles preparado algo para que comieran, por eso decidí regresar más temprano y así aprovechar para hacer de cenar para la familia (se detuvo en la sala y se les quedo mirando a la parejita) ¿Ocurre algo?

Los dos amantes rojos como tomates, despeinados, desalineados y un poco agitados. Estaban sentados en la mesa muy nerviosos sin decir ni una palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos. Solo pudieron contestar que no moviendo la cabeza

KT: Me alegro (lanzo una sonrisa), ve que prepararon algo de comer (ambos contestaron moviendo las cabezas aún muy nervios) que bueno, aunque debieron al menos recoger la mesa al terminar, eso solo demuestra que aún no están listos para vivir solos (ambos se pusieron aún más nerviosos) bueno eso ya no importa, creo que iré a preparar algo para la cena, oye Akane ¿puedes ayudarme a prepararla?

AT: Cl… claro Kasumi (ambas chicas se retiraron a la cocina)

KT: Ranma ¿puedes recoger y limpiar la mesa en lo que preparamos la cena?

RS: claro que si Kasumi (dijo muy agitado y dando un salo para ponerse de pie, claramente muy nervioso intentándolo ocultar)

Ambos chicos pensaban que si Kasumi estaba allí significaba que el resto de sus familiares no tardarían mucho en llegar, así que decidieron tranquilizarse y fingir que no había pasado nada, para que sus padres no sospecharan nada. Mientras que las chicas preparaban la cena el chico estaba entrenaba en el dojo, pero al parecer no se podía concentrarse por estar pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

RS: ¡RAYOS!… ¡no me puedo concentrar! (el chico decía esto al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en el suelo y pensando) me pregunto… que habrá significado lo de esta tarde para ella. Bueno eso no importa (mientras se sentaba) para mí fue muy especial y… (de repente empezó recorrerle un frio por la espalda al recordar lo que hizo durante el beso) ¡MALDICIÓN! Va a creer que soy un pervertido por lo que paso (estaba lamentándose en el suelo hasta que una voz rompió el silencio)

AT: Ranma… la cena esta lista para que te prepares y te des un baño en lo que llega la familia (dijo muy gentilmente la chica) y por cierto lo de esta tarde… me encanto y no cambiaría nada de lo que paso (mientras decía eso se retiraba del dojo)

RS: Si en rato voy… creo que me preocupe de mas (Lo último lo dijo pensando el chico)

Ranma estaba tomando un baño mientras que Kasumi y Akane daban los últimos detalles a la cena y en ese momento su familia llego

ST: ¡Llegamos! (grito el cabecilla de la familia Tendo)

KT: Bienvenidos, me alegra que hayan llegado, adelante la cena esta lista la prepare para todos Akane me ayudo

GS: Jajaja, en otras circunstancias escuchar eso me daría miedo, pero me alegra que con el tiempo haya logrado al fin mejorar en la cocina y también por el bien de Ranma, no creo que haya sobrevivido mucho tiempo comiendo lo que ella preparaba

ST: Eso es cierto mi querido amigo Genma

GS: (Estos borraron su sonrisa al sentir un par de auras asesinas, que eran de Akane y de Nodoka su bella mujer mientras esta desenfundaba su filosa y brillante katana) e… era una broma querida… por favor guarda eso

NS: ¿Sabes que no es bueno que hablen así de su hija y de tu futura nuera no? (amenazándolos con su katana)

Al escuchar lo de futura nuera Akane no hizo más que ponerse roja y no podía pensar en nada más que en el beso, pero intentando disimular el sonrojo y la vergüenza que estas palabras le habían causado. Mientras que Genma y Soun intentaban calmar a una furiosa Nodoka. La única que había notado esto de Akane era su hermana mayor

NT: Creo que algo paso cuando no estábamos ¿verdad? (lo dijo con una voz picara) (sus padres solo se quedaron mirando a la pequeña Akane, menos Genma que yacía desmayado en el suelo por el susto de la katana)

ST: eso es cierto querida espero que ese maldito de Ranma no haya abusado de mi pequeña niña (lo decía mientras lloraba como era habitual) si eso paso jamás se lo perdonare a ese maldito de Ranma hare que pague por todo lo que te hizo

AT: (Al escuchar esto no hizo más que ponerse furiosa y dándole un golpe a su padre) ¡NO PASÓ NADA DE LO QUE SE IMAGINAN!… él estuvo entrenando todo el día y yo estuve viendo televisión y tomando te. Y por cierto ¿dónde está el maestro Happosai?

NT: No te preocupes por ese sujeto debe andar por ahí robando ropa interior como siempre

NS: Entonces si no pasó nada no hay ningún problema mejor vamos a cenar ya que Kasumi y Akane se esforzaron mucho para prepararla, vamos antes de que se enfrié (mientras se llevaba a Genma arrastrándolo) ¿por cierto donde esa mi hijo?

AT: Creo que está tomando un baño

NS: Entonces dile que cuando termine nos venga a acompañar a cenar (y se fue a cenar)

AT: Sip, yo le aviso (se puso roja al imaginarse a Ranma tomando un baño) en que estoy pensando (pensó la chica) (sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos)

NT: Yo creo que si paso algo entre ustedes dos (le susurró al oído de Akane y después se fe a la sala con el resto de la familia)

Akane no sabía que responderle se quedó petrificada durante unos minutos hasta que la voz de su prometido la saco del trance.

RS: ¿Estás bien Akane? (con una voz gentil)

AT: S… si… la cena esta lista vamos a cenar

RS: Claro vamos (la chica solo suspiro y se fueron juntos al comedor)

La cena transcurrió normal como cualquier otra Ranma persiguiendo al viejo Happosai para quitarle la ropa interior que había robado y entre risas e historias. Solo una diferencia debajo de la mesa los jóvenes amantes estuvieron agarrados de la mano durante el tiempo que duró toda la cena. Solo dos personas se percataron de esto Nabiki y la madre de Ranma la señora Nodoka.

**Notas del escritor**

Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo jamás pensé que la escuela me consumiría tanto tiempo, aunque ya lo tenía listo para escribir y subir, ya que el borrador ya estaba hecho, no había tenido tiempo de corregir errores gramaticales y de pasar a digital espero que les guste pronto la tercera parte de esta historia

Un dato curioso es que el capítulo dos iba a ser más corto, pero mientras lo pasaba fui tomando una inspiración de escritor y termino siendo así de largo y el capítulo 2 se terminó convirtiendo en el 3 que subiré lo más pronto posible

La escena del beso es la primera vez que la escribo ni en el borrador existía así que si tiene consejos o quieres que sea más explícito con gusto recibiré sus criticas u opiniones


	3. Un secreto de dos

Notas del autor:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

AT: Diálogos de Akane Tendo

RS: Diálogos de Ranma Saotome

NS: Diálogos de Nodoka Saotome

ST: Diálogos de Soun Tendo

GS: Diálogos de Genma Saotome

KT: Diálogos de Kasumi Tendo

NT: Diálogos de Nabiki Tendo

Letras mayúsculas significan gritos muy fuertes

Disfrútenlo

**Capítulo 3. Un secreto de dos**

La casa Tendo estaba en completo silencio no había ni un ruido que perturbará esa pacifica noche, sin embargo, en una habitación había una chica de pelo azul despierta hundida en sus pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa tarde, aun no se podía creer que se había formalizado su relación con el chico de la trenza, y más aun con un beso, ella agitaba la cabeza porque creía que sido había sido un sueño, mientras permanecía aun hundida en sus pensamientos se empezó a escuchar unos sonidos que provenían de su ventana , al principio creyó que podía ser un gato pero después de que se intensificaron tomo una katana de madera que tenía cerca de su cama al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie .

AT: Cr… creo que es un ladrón o peor… tal vez sea el maestro Happosai intentando entrar para poder espiarme… (su mente se llenó de terror al pensar que podía ser la segunda opción) (la ventana se abrió lentamente y una figura oscurecida entraba lentamente a su habitación y sin hacer ruido para no molestarla)

AT: Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierta (pensaba la chica) es mi oportunidad ¡maldito viejo pervertido! (grito mientras le proporcionaba un golpe tan salvajemente que la katana se terminó partiendo en dos por la fuerza) te lo mereces (mientras agarraba el cuerpo del pervertido para poder ver claramente a su atacante, y se dio cuenta del error) Ranma (dijo espantada, el chico quedo inconsciente por un buen rato)

Así paso un rato hasta que al fin el chico pudo despertar y se dio cuenta de que su prometida estaba enfrente de el de pie, con una mirada de quererlo asesinarlo y con la katana de la madre del chico

RS: ¿De dónde sacaste eso? (pregunto el chico le pregunto con mucho terror) y ¿¡porque estoy amarrado!? (grito con más terror)

AT: ¿Qué haces aquí tú?… maldito pervertido (con una cara de furia mientras lo amenazaba con la katana y le ponía la punta al cuello)

RS: A… Akane por favor cálmate… guarda eso por favor (el chico temblaba como gelatina) no es lo que parece

AT: Me vez cara de idiota, acaso piensas que por un beso ya puedes entrar a mi habitación de noche a hurtadillas para tomarme y… uggg… (ya se imanaran lo que pensó) tu ¡maldito pervertido! (le decía esto mientras le acercaba más la katana al cuello)

RS: (Llorando de terror) ¡espera! ¡espera! Tranquilízate por favor y déjame explicártelo que pasa, no es lo que tú crees

AT: (lanzo un suspiro de resignación) está bien explícate (mientras guardaba la katana y se sentaba en su cama) pero las cuerdas te las quedas no sé qué intenciones tengas, explícate ¡rápido!

RS: S… si (el chico tomo una bocanada de aire para poder relajarse) Sabes… tu tampoco podías dormir ¿verdad?

AT: Y como querías que durmiera con un maldito pervertido entrando de esa manera a mi habitación (lo dijo mientras hacia su típico gesto de ira) para… hacer quien sabe que (mientras se ruborizaba)

RS: ¡No me refiero en este momento! Sino hace rato... antes de que entrara

AT: No… y… supongo que tú tampoco y pensaste que yo tampoco podía dormir (lo dijo ya más relajada) sino porque razón entrarías así a mi cuarto

RS: Si tienes razón (poniendo una cara de indiferencia) no es como si quiera poder dormir a tu lado… (el chico quedo hecho piedra al escuchar lo que había salido de su boca)

AT: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste? (puso una cara sonrojada y linda con una voz tierna)

RS: Yo… yo nada Akane ¿porque preguntas? (mientras soltaba una risa de nerviosismo) es… solo… que… he estado pensando en lo que sucedió esta tarde

AT: ¡Tú también! (respondió asombrada la chica, al escuchar esto no pudo evitar burlarse un poco y sacar provecho de su prometido) Aahhh… acaso mi beso te dejo tan impactado que viniste a buscar otro pasa así poder tener unos dulces sueños de tu muy bella prometida (lo decía mientras se acercaba de manera muy sugestiva al pobre chico indefenso, a ella le encantaba tener al chico así de indefenso porque así ella le podía devolver todo lo que el chico le hacía, gateo hasta el) ¿no es cierto? (le susurró al oído)

RS: E… Este yo (el chico estaba demasiado rojo y "emocionado" tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar)

AT: (Soltó una pequeña risita) al parecer no quieres solo un beso, tal parece que… quieres algo mas (y le lanzo una mirada que el chico jamás había visto, era una mirada picara y juguetona, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera más rojo que un tomate)

RS: N… no no no… no es lo que parece… ¡no es lo que crees! (lo decía mientras hervía de nervios muy apenas poda articular palabras)

AT: Aahhh… acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti, y yo que pensaba que era más que suficiente para ti (empezó a fingir tristeza mientras decía esto)

RS: No Akane no es eso… solo me preguntaba… con todo lo que paso hoy… ¿en que posición nos deja nos deja todo esto?... quiero decir… yo… en verdad… ¡te quiero Akane!

La chica al escuchar esto se le quito su tono burlón y se sintió un poco culpable con su prometido por haberse burlado así de él, siendo que él no tenía ninguna mala intención.

AT: Creo… que … como… novios… (lo decía mientras se ruborizaba de vergüenza) solo… ¡solo si tú me aceptas! (al mismo tiempo cerraba los ojos y apartaba la vista del chico)

RS: (soltó una sonrisa y una pequeña risa) Claro que, si te acepto boba, solo… solo te quiero a ti rayos (ruborizado) te abrazaría y te besaría, pero…

AT: Pero… pero ¿qué? ¿acaso te doy pena? O ¿no soy suficientemente atractiva para ti? Acaso ¿no soy tan atractiva como tus amiguitas? (lo decía con un poco de enojo en su voz y quitaba la mirada de la de su prometido)

RS: No no no… no es eso… para mi eres muy atractiva (lo decía con muchos nervios)

AT: Entonces porque no lo haces cobarde

RS: Pues… no sé si recuerdas… que… ¡AÚN ESTOY ATADO!

AT: ¡Idiota! (lo dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza) recuerda que todos están dormidos, aparte de quien es la culpa, o acaso quieres despertarlos y que nos descubran, dos muchachos en un cuarto a oscuras, ¿acaso quieres que tu madre vea que su hijo en el cuarto de su prometida a oscuras, muy rojos y agitados? Dime que crees que pensaría si ella o mi padre o el resto de la familia nos descubrieran en esta situación

Ranma se imaginaba la escena, hincado con su madre a un lado con la katana en las manos

NS: No puedo creer que mi hijo no sea lo suficientemente hombre, deshonrar a tu prometida de esta manera antes del matrimonio, que deshonra eres para la familia Tendo y sobre todo para la familia Saotome (lo decía llorando y desenfundando su katakana) no eres el hombre de honor que pensé que eras

ST: Ranma no puedo creer que deshonraras al apellido Tendo y sobre todo a mi queridísima hija, yo confiaba en ti, mi familia te acepto y te acobijo, traicionaste nuestra confianza, ¡mi confianza!

NT: Nunca imagine que fueras así ex cuñadito

KT: Ranma

GS: Que decepción hijo, eres una vergüenza para el apellido Tendo

NS: Lo lamento hijo, esto es por tu bien (lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos y levantando su katakana)

RS: Yo… yo… lo lamento (decía el chico casi llorando)

AT: ¡No! ¡déjenlo! ¡él no tiene la culpa de nada yo tuve la culpa! (decía mientras llegaba corriendo y llorando)

ST: Lo siento hija no tenemos opción (lo decía mientras sujetaba a su hija para que no interrumpiera a su ex suegra) esto es por tu bien y el de Akane

AT: Pero yo… ¡pero yo estoy!

RS: Que estas ¿Qué?

ST: ¡AHORA SEÑORA SAOTOME! (mientras le tapaba la boca a su hija)

NS: ¡PERDÓNAME HIJO! (grito mientras le daba el ataque final con su katana)

RS y AT: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

De vuelta a la realidad

RS: (Agito la cabeza saliendo así de su mente) está bien... me callare, sinceramente no me gustaría morir a manos de mi madre

AT: (soltó una pequeña risita) déjame y te desato (una vez desecho el nudo) listo ya eres libre, por cierto… no me gustaría quedarme viuda antes de casarnos, y eso… es… porque te quiero

El chico al escuchar estas últimas palabras se quedó pasmado unos segundos y no pudo reaccionar más que de una sola manera, se lanzó hacia su prometida dándole un abrazo sorpresa a su prometida que solos e quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco sonrojada.

RS: Yo también te quiero Akane (le susurró al oído)

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar ante este acto, hasta unos segundos después donde ella le respondió el abrazo, y así se quedaron durante unos minutos.

RS: Akane

AT: ¿Si?

RS: ¿Te… gustaría… pasar la noche… juntos? Digo… ¡solo dormir en la misma cama o si quieres solo en la misma habitación o si quieres me puedo ir a dormir en mi propia habitación, no creas que estoy pensando en algo pervertido! (dijo esto último con nervios y alejando a su prometida por los hombros)

AT: (Soltó una risita y recupero el abrazo con el chico) Me encantaría, pero… no podemos

RS: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (dijo sorprendido)

AT: Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, lo que significa que todos se despertaran muy temprano, lo que significa que nos podrían descubrir, no te daría chance de regresar a tu habitación, o acaso no recuerdas que siempre se nos hace tarde por tu culpa (y le soltó una mirada de ira a su prometido que rápidamente perdió por ver como su prometido le echaba unos ojos de bobo pero que a ella le parecían los ojos más tiernos que allá visto) Tonto (le replico la chica con una voz muy dulce al mismo tiempo que llevaba su cabeza al pecho del chico)

RS: (Soltó una risa tonta) si tienes razón… entonces será mejor que me valla a dormir, o no voy a poder levantarme tan temprano mañana

AT: Aun no es necesario que te vayas (mientras apretaba más a su prometido que intentaba zafarse de ella para poder irse)

RS: Lo se… pero como dijiste mañana tenemos escuela así que tenemos que descansar o nuestros padres podrían sospechar al vernos tan desvelados, aparte no es como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver (dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su prometida)

AT: Si, tienes razón (contestándole la sonrisa al chico) emmm… Ranma

RS: ¿Qué pasa?

AT: Recuerda que tenemos que mantener esto como un secreto, nadie puede enterarse por el momento de lo nuestro, sobre todo nuestros padres, si se llegaran a enterar nos intentarían casar a la fuerza y siendo sincera no me gustaría apresurar las cosas ahora que todo va bien con nuestra relación, me gustaría que fluyera a nuestro ritmo

RS: si tienes razón, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie guardare nuestro pequeño secreto, lo guardare muy bien no te preocupes

AT: Gracias por tranquilizarme Ranma

Y se quedaron dándose el abrazo durante otro largo rato

RS: Bueno ya me tengo que ir a dormir (y le implantó un beso en los labios de la desprevenida chica) eso fue tu beso de buenas noches para que sueñes con tu fuerte y guapo prometido, yo soñare contigo (mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y después saliendo por la ventana de la habitación de la chica) bueno nos vemos mañana

AT: Ranma (suspiro la chica mientras se tiraba en su cama) No puedo creer lo mucho que amo a ese bobo (pensó la chica)

La chica se acodo en su cama dispuesta a dormir con una sola cosa en su mente, su prometido. Y sin saber que el chico también se fue a dormir pensando en ella

Y así paso otra noche tranquila en la casa de los Tendo, excepto por una cosa, una hermana que solo le interesa ganar dinero a costa de los demás, que se había levantado de la cama por casualidad para poder ir al baño y que había escuchado todo por los susurros que llamaron su atención y que provenían de la habitación de su hermana menor

NT: Ahora si te atrape hermanita (dijo la mediana de las Tendo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, mientras se retiraba a dormir también)

**Notas del escritor**

Decidí dejar en oculto el nombre de Nabiki para que el final golpeara mas y fuera una pequeña sorpresa para el lector de hecho, fue una sorpresa incluso para mí porque no estaba planeada en el borrador XD

Aquí está el capítulo 3 de mi historia, disculpen por el retraso estuve en semana de cierre de calificaciones así que no tenía tiempo de subir este capítulo, intentare escribir el capítulo 4 lo más pronto posible, aunque había tenido un bloque mental con el cuarto capítulo ahora que pase a digital este me llego la inspiración para el siguiente así que lo empezare lo más pronto posible

Por favor dejen sus comentarios es mi primera historia así que necesito saber que les está gustando u opiniones para mejorar algunas técnicas de escritura, pronto se vendrá unas correcciones a los capítulos anteriores, pero no se preocupen solo serán cambien pequeñísimos pero la idea se mantendrá, no será necesario que los vuelvan a leer si no gustan, como les dije solo serán pequeñas correcciones de ortografía o de palabras que no me gustaron


	4. Ahora son mas

Notas del autor:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

AT: Diálogos de Akane Tendo

RS: Diálogos de Ranma Saotome

NS: Diálogos de Nodoka Saotome

Letras mayúsculas significan gritos muy fuertes

Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza al final del capítulo les explico las razones de porque tardo tanto en subirse eso es todo y disfrútelo

**Capítulo 4. Ahora son mas **

Akane despertó muy temprano en la mañana no sabía cuánto tiempo, aún tenía mucho sueño, no podía ver la hora ya que su reloj se había perdido por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al recordar esto se le subieron los colores al rostro, después de pensar esto decidió intentar volver a dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le regresaba la imagen a su mente que hace unos instantes había recordado así que se le subían los colores a la cara. Así estuvo durante un rato hasta que se rindió y decidió bajar para tomar un poco de agua, salió de su habitación y al pasar por enfrente de la habitación de su prometido no pudo evitar las ganas de llamarlo para que la acompañara tomar agua ya que a ella le daba un poco de miedo bajar sola a oscuras. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo recordó que no solo el dormía ahí sino también sus tíos, así que decidió pasar de largo y dirigirse a la cocina, cuando bajaba las escaleras debido a la oscuridad piso muy a la orilla del escalón ya casi al final de la escalera y se terminó cayendo y pego un grito.

AT: Rayos (dijo entre dientes) creo que me lastime el tobillo (mientras se sobaba su tobillo) espero que esto no me impida ir a la escuela, sino le tendré que obligar a Ranma que me lleve cargando (con cierto enojo) al fin y al cabo él es mi prometido y… algo más… (dio con sonrojo y unas lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor) no puedo creer… que… ya somos… novios…

La chica se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo hundida en sus pensamientos sobre su prometido, hasta que una vox la hizo salir de su trance

NS: ¿Akane? ¿eres tu hija?

AT: Oh… tía Nodoka ¿qué hace despierta tan tarde?

NS: ¿Tarde? Hija si ya está amaneciendo

Akane no sabía que responder se había quedado tan hundida en sus pensamientos sobre su prometido que se le había pasado el detalle del amanecer. No pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que un leve sonrojo

AT: Bu… bueno tía como quiera ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

NS: A eso es que me desperté porque escuché ruidos que provenían del piso de abajo así que decidí bajar a ver que sucedía

AT: Tía ¿por qué se arriesgó así? ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un ladrón? o algo peor

NS: No te preocupes hija soy la esposa y madre de dos increíbles artistas marciales y aparte no estoy indefensa (al mismo tiempo enseño su katana afortunadamente aun es su funda)

AT: ¿Cómo la conseguiste tía?

NS: La fui a buscar cuando escuché el grito, pero al entrar a tu cuarto y no verte en tu cama empecé a sospechar que eras tú, pero aun así decidí tomarla para poder comprobar yo misma y no arriesgarme

AT: (con una pequeña mirada perdida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que apenas se distinguía) ya veo, discúlpame por haberte despertado y asustado (lo decía mientras se inclinaba en símbolo de disculpas)

NS: No te preocupes hija (le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro) a todo esto ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

AT: (inmediatamente se puso roja al recordar todo lo ella y su prometido habían hecho el día anterior, ya que eso la había quitado el sueño esa mañana) n… nada tía… solo baje a tomar un poco de agua ya que me dio sed (rio nerviosamente)

NS: ¿Segura que no fue por culpa de algo que haya hecho mi hijo? Desde ayer los noto algo raros a ambos

AT: (se le subieron los colores al rostro) de… ¿de que estas hablando tía?

NS: Pues durante la cena pude notar como tú y mi hijo estaba muy cercanos y hasta por momentos juraría que agarrados de la mano y su indiferencia se veía muy falsa, se veía como si estuvieran fingiendo

Akane no sabía que responder estaba demasiado callada sin hacer ni un pequeño ruido, con la cabeza agachada, apretando los puños y muriéndose de vergüenza y tan colorada que le hervía el rostro.

NS: (Dio una risita casi inaudible) tranquila hija, no te preocupes (le dio un abrazo muy maternal) no se lo contare a nadie de hecho (la alejo y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa) me alegra que tú y mi hijo al fin hayan avanzado un poco en su relación

AT: A mí también (susurro aun un poco ruborizada y le contesto el abrazo ya que le recordaba un poco a su madre) ¡auch! (salió de la boca de la chica al intentar acercarse más a su tía)

NS: ¿Estas bien hija?

AT: Si tía no te preocupes (se agacho a sobarse el tobillo) se me había olvidado el dolor todo por preocuparme más por ese bobo que por mí misma (pensó la chica) me caí ya que iba un poco distraída cuando bajaba la escalera y creo que me lastime el tobillo

NS: No te preocupes hija le hablare a Ranma para que te lleve cargando a tu habitación

AT: N… ¡no!… no tiene de que llamarlo estoy bien deberás mire (y dio una pisada muy fuerte para demostrar que estaba bien, peor lo único que causo fue que callera al suelo más lastimada que antes)

NS: ¡Akane! ¿Hija estas bien?

AT: S… si tía (con un gesto de dolor) rayos… estoy peor de lo que creía (pensó la chica)

NS: Sera mejor que te quedes ahí yo iré a buscar a Ranma

RS: Mama (aun medio dormido) ¿todo está bien? (baja al mismo tiempo las escaleras) me desperté y vi que no estabas asique me preocupe un poco y decidí bajar a buscarte

NS: Si cariño estoy bien la que no está bien es Akane

RS: ¡¿Qué?! (bajo de un salto el resto de los escalones) ¡Akane! ¿estás bien? (llego a la chica se agacho, se puso de rodillas y la tomó de las manos) Akane por favor dime que estas bien

AT: S… si estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo, aunque me duele mucho ponerme de pie (la chica estaba un poco sonrojada por estar enfrente de su tía)

El chico estaba tan asustado en ese momento que cuando escucho las palabras de su prometida se tranquilizó y se alegro

RS: Me alegro que estés bien, me… me preocupaste mucho (soltó las manos de su prometida y la abrazo profundamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro)

AT: ¿¡Que crees que están haciendo tu mamá está enfrente tonto!? (gritaba esto al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja e intentaba sacarse al chico de encima, pero el chico no podía escuchar nada estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos) ¡IDIOTA! (golpeo al chico en la cabeza)

RS: ¡Oye pero que te pasa! (grito con cierto enojo al mismo tiempo que se separó de la chica)

AT: ¡Eres un tonto! No olvides que tu madre está aquí bobo (puso una cara de indiferencia)

RS: No puedo creerlo todavía que me apresure a bajar para saber si estabas bien y tú me respondes con un golpe solo porque… mi madre… esta… enfrente… (dijo esto último mientras se dibujaba una cara de terror al voltear y ver a su madre de pie enfrente con una cara sombría y sosteniendo su katana) ¡no por favor madre no es lo que crees! ¡te juro que no le hecho nada a Akane!

NS: (Soltó una risita) No te preocupes hijo no estoy molesta al contrario me alegra un poco que al fin hayan podido avanzar un poco en su relación, aparte es divertido verlos tan románticos y de un momento a otro estar enojados y devuelta a estar juntos, ustedes son raros (lo decía mientras se reía) pero aun así me alegra ver que los dos se complementan el uno al otro (la pareja estaba roja como un tomate) sobre todo tu Ranma (se agacho y tomo al chico de los hombros) te estas convirtiendo en un verdadero hombre, mucho más rápido que cuando estuviste entrenando con tu padre, al preocuparte de esa manera por tu prometida me hizo sentir tan orgullosa de ti (le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla) te quiero hijo

El chico se quedó pasmado no podía comprender lo que había sucedido su madre estaba orgullosa de él y lo felicitaba por estarse convirtiendo en un hombre, pero él se preguntaba porque me dijo que me estoy volviendo un hombre creía que ya lo era.

NS: Bueno será mejor que me retire a la cocina, creo que le ayudare a Kasumi preparando esta vez yo el desayuno

AT: Tía Nodoka (salió del shock de la vergüenza que le había provocado)

NS: ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

AT: Por favor puede guardar el secreto sobre Ranma y yo, por favor, hare lo que usted me pida, pero por favor no deje que nadie más se entere de esto (se inclinaba enfrente de la madre de su prometido) yo quiero que se lo digamos a nuestros padres cuando nos sintamos listos

RS: Akane (susurro el chico que salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras de la chica) por favor mama guarda el secreto es muy importante para nosotros (hizo el mismo gesto de la chica) yo también hare lo que me pidas

NS: (soltó una risa) chicos no tiene que ofrecerme nada si no me lo habían dicho es porque lo querían mantener en secreto, y Akane (se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído) no eres la única chica en el mundo que le gusta mantener su relación en secreto de sus padres yo hice lo mismo a tu edad

Akane se puso roja como un tomate y el chico desconcertado solo las miro ambas sin saber de qué hablaban

NS: Bueno sea mejor que me valla a preparar todo (dijo con una sonrisa)

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato pensando hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio y se puso enfrente de su prometida y se agacho y le tendió las manos y la termino levantando

AT: Oye que haces tonto (dijo la chica con una voz entre molesta y nerviosa)

RS: Te ayudo ir a tu habitación recuerda, te torciste un tobillo (dijo esto último con un semblante muy serio en su cara)

AT: Pero eso no te da derecho de cargarme así tan de repente y sin avisar

RS: SI tengo derecho o acaso lo olvidas eres mi prometida (y le soltó una sonrisa boba a su prometida)

AT: Tonto (susurro mientras se sonrojaba y se abrazaba al cuello del chico)

El chico camino hasta la habitación de su prometida ambos en silencio con la chica en sus brazos aun con los brazos de su prometida en su cuello

RS: Akane puedes abrir la puerta por favor, como veras tengo las manos un poco ocupadas

AT: S…Si

Ambos chicos entraron en la habitación y Ranma llevo a la chica hasta su cama y la dejo ahí sentada. Y el chico se sentó a su lado

RS: Bueno Akane será mejor que te prepares para ir a la escuela

AT: Pero si aún es temprano, la primera vez de hecho (pensó la chica)

RS: Si, pero tenemos que pasar con el Doctor Tofu a que te revise el tobillo así que necesitamos salir lo más temprano posible (se paró de la cama con mucho entusiasmo) ¿dónde está tu uniforme?

AT: Está colgado en el armario como todo el resto de mi ropa

RS: (saco el uniforme y lo dejo a un lado de ella) ten ahorita regreso iré a cambiarme y enseguida regreso por ti para llevarte a desayunar, date prisa

AT: Ranma (suspiró la chica deteniendo a su prometido justo en la puerta de la habitación)

RS: ¿Qué sucede?

AT: ¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado un momento?

RS: (el chico se le subieron los colores al ver a la chica más hermosa que de costumbre por el gesto que había hecho para llamarlo) S… si (y se sentó un poco alejada de ella)

AT: Un poco más por favor

RS: ¿A… así está bien?

AT: Si… así (tomo la cara del chico indefenso y de un segundo para otro sus labios se habían juntado en un beso muy tierno y duradero) Este es tu premio por ser tan atenta conmigo y… aparte me las debías por robarme un beso anoche (soltó una risita)

R: Akane yo…

AT: Sera mejor que te vayas ya o nos dará tiempo de desa…

RS: ¿Akane? ¿Qué pasa?

AT: Mira… (dijo con una voz temblorosa y con terror en su rostro, señalando la puerta de su habitación)

El chico volteo lentamente y con cierta curiosidad hacia la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo hecho piedra

**Notas del autor **

Disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, se debía de haber subido desde la semana pasada, aunque ya lo tenía escrito desde hace días no lo había podido subí ya que sufrí un pequeño accidente con mi mano izquierda y no podía manejar el teclado del mouse y tampoco le podía pedir ayuda a mi novia ya que ella está demasiado ocupada con la escuela. Ya esto mejor aún sigo un poco lento con el teclado, pero aun así no podía dejar a las personas que les gusta esta historia sin este capítulo pronto subiré el 5 ya que aproveche para iniciarlo en los días que no podía usar teclado.

Se viene capítulo 4.5 que subiré de manera aparte pero que si no lo leen no afectara en nada a la historia principal. Así que aquí está el 4 capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios de que tal les está pareciendo esta historia


End file.
